


Up Next: Femdom

by Frocto



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gokkun, Monster - Freeform, Monster Girl, Spider Bake Sale, larger female, small male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a few possible directions I could take an Undertale story, but I eventually settled on the qt spooder over Toriel or Undyne, I figured she could with more representation. So here's "Up Next: Femdom," a short non-canon encounter between Muffet and Frisk occurring somewhere around the start of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Next: Femdom

"Now, for the next few days, it's very important you don't stray down to the Spider Bake Sale... I'm sure you've caught a glimpse of the little spiders here and there, haven't you?"

 

Frisk turned and looked up at Toriel, a trademark frown on the boy's face.

 

"Hnn... Don't give me that look, young man! Listen carefully, alright?"

 

With a large, furred hand Toriel gently swept Frisk’s bangs away from his forehead. She touched him gently, with warmth, all the daunting strength of a powerful monster held at bay. With concern clear in her eyes, Toriel moved to cup the back of Frisk's head. "The spiders that live here in the Ruins with me are part of a larger congregation."

 

Frisk couldn't help but think his adoptive mother seemed overly concerned over just a few ordinary spiders.

 

Before he could pester Toriel for more info, she knelt before the human. "Very soon, the head of that congregation will be visiting those spiders. Just a little routine drop-off to make sure they have enough baking supplies and things, nothing of interest to you and me..."

 

Toriel smiled. "So let's just keep out of her way while she’s here, alright? There might even be some tasty pie in it for you if you leave her be~"

 

Frisk perked up at that. And not just at the promise of pie! The head of the spiders was a girl? Was she pretty? Or maybe she'd be just as busty and plump as Toriel, but a bit more promiscuous, a bit more ready to put her hand down his pants... His head swam with the possibilities.

 

Maybe that was why Toriel wanted him to stay away. Her friend was a trampy cutie who liked to suck off boys like him~ The more little Frisk's mind wandered, the more his cute little nuts wanted to empty themselves into Toriel's mysterious friend.

 

And besides, he'd never been too good at keeping his curiosity reined in in the first place...

 

\---

 

Once his doting goat-mama had scurried off to tidy up, leaving Frisk just a tiny bit of independence, his thoughts immediately turned to this mysterious, dangerous spider. Being told to stay away only made her into more of a forbidden fruit, and something completely irresistible.

 

Peacefully making his way through the ruins, the disobedient boy turned the final corner to get a glimpse of the bug-like princess. Her slender, fragile-looking body just a few inches taller than him, her mannerisms playful and girlish... humming to herself and swaying her hips as she dusted the old ruined bricks, delicately placed spiderweb shelving along the walls. "Laa laa laa... oh?" She turned her head suddenly, many eyes staring at the boy, baring her fangs in a frightening smile. "Ahuhuhu~ A new customer!"

 

The monsters of this brave new world really did come in many shapes and sizes. Froggits and Goat-Moms were one thing, but this cutie was in an entirely different class.

 

She had a face as smooth as glass, with a multitude of violet eyes that shone like gemstones. He features were framed by flowing hair, black and glossy.

 

Travelling down her slender swan’s neck Frisk arrived at her figure... And his eyes to her big, natural rack. He wanted to touch it right away! Of course, it almost went without saying her breasts certainly weren't as hefty and heavy as Toriel's; few could compete there for sure.

 

But the older monster had some years on this charming little strumpet, and with it the curves that came with motherhood: Toriel had a soft and docile body, with overly-thick hips and a pleasantly large paunch, while this gal was sooo much more built for raw, naughty teasing. No, the playfully cute and ladylike spooder standing before Frisk was still in her prime, with assets that invited boys to chase her and get their hands all over her. But obviously none had been fast enough to pin her down just yet! Her smooth, flawless body would continue being a tease to all males. Her oversized pair of breasts invited them to continue trying to be lucky boys, with a big pair of tits to handle all on their own. They looked so lovely straining her dress.

 

Those flawless breasts happened to be straining one of the fanciest dresses Frisk had ever seen on any lady, let alone a monster. No less spectacular for being casual wear, all that crushed silk and velvet drew the eye and made Frisk crave to touch it... Skirts shot straight out around her splendid thighs, high and rigid, while the bodice highlighted her tender babydoll waist and hips... For the owner of a bakery, the monster girl was flawlessly thin. She clicked as gracefully as any dancer on those glossy black high heels she wore, long legs all wrapped up in sleek white stockings.

 

The spider girl clasped two hands together in front of her skirts like a dearheart meeting her beau, while the finger of a third hand went to her lips. "Mmm... Weren't you warned to stay away from here, human boy? I know I for one was certainly told not to go looking for playmates.”

 

"But I can't do anything if you wander into my web on your own, can I... I can only wonder why Toriel wanted to keep a hungry spider from such a tasty male morsel in the first place, uhuhu~ ♥"

 

She hooked her fingers in her flowing skirts and curtsied prettily. “I am Muffet... It’s a pleasure to meet such a handsome young human.”

 

Frisk was bashful in the presence of such a pretty spider, posing with hands behind his back. He squirmed in place while she tiptoed closer, eyeing him up and down like a hungry predator.

 

The echoing clack-clack of Muffet’s heels came to a halt as she stopped in front of Frisk. She bent over slightly to bring her face right up close to his.

 

With a flourish, Muffet brought one of those many hands to her lips, biting the tip of her pinky finger... and playfully shifted her weight from one leg to the other, making her butt wag side to side behind her, with another four hands on her waist and hips.

 

She whispered suggestively to the human. "...I know why you came here, dearie... mmm, there's no reason to hide it from me..." She suddenly stood straight up with a teasing smile, her perverted behaviour disappearing in a flash.

 

She handed the boy a tiny laminated menu. "I do hope you brought some money!"

 

Spider Donut : 7G

Spider Cider : 15G

~~~!! Secret Adult Menu: see back side !!~~~

 

...Should he turn the card over? While she was standing right there? Covering her mouth and holding back laughter, Muffet watched with anticipation while her cutie human customer sweated and fidgeted... this one was easier to snare than a fly.

 

While Frisk held the menu with trembling hands, that lecherous older gal was already crawling around behind him. She stood there for a moment, watching... and then tapping her chin playfully. Goodness did he look scared! Or more like he looked overstimulated~

 

Well, she'd have to take care of that, wouldn't she! A pair of purple hands closed around Frisk's shoulders, followed by soft, decadent breasts planting on his shoulder-blades, lusciously soaking his back in monstery softness. For her species, she was unexpectedly... cushy... Warm. Inviting. Round and plump in teasing places that coaxed boys to be very happy for her. It was like monster bodies were designed for sex appeal.

 

More hands looped around him, stroking fingers up and down his arms, scratching his chin, pinching his cheeks... And that sinister laughter continued to sound in his ears, drawing more blood to his lower body all the while!

 

"Mmhmhm, don't be shy, dear... It's all for sale."

 

Muffet opened her mouth, flashing rows of sharp, bladed teeth. Teeth that would have no trouble at all tearing a human's flesh and crushing their bones. It was all too easy to see his determination faltering in that ravenous maw!

 

Her mouth hung inches from Frisk's face. He was fixated on it. right up until a long red tongue unfurled from inside, lolling over the tips of those blades to spool out of her. She flicked it up and along his cheek, leaving a trail of pink, glistening saliva. It dribbled off in big glops; there was so much of it.

 

Muffet's drool burned pleasantly where it touched Frisk's skin. For a moment, he began to wonder of Toriel had been right to keep him away from this seductress, if he'd really end up as a meal for a beastly babe like her... but then that gooey hormone mix began to soak into his skin. It felt like it shot directly to his member, firing him up, inviting Frisk to get more adventurous, more direct with her... He turned the menu over slowly, aware of how tight his pants had become, how long-nailed fingers were exploring around his big, manly bulge.

 

Handiwork: 15G

All Wrapped Up: 45G

Spider Puss-Puss: 9999G

 

Poor Frisk couldn't keep himself under control like this! His naughty human cock all worked-up because of that devilish arachnid threatening to sneak her slender fingers down the his pants, her steamy breath exhaling against his neck!

 

He checked his inventory... 62G and a slice of pie. 15 wasn't too bad, right...? He'd hardly taken the coins from his pocket and the greedy Lolita scooped them right from his grip, laughing in delight. "Ahuhuhuu~ Thank you sooo much, dearie... ah, a cute little boy who's not shy with his money... I might be falling for you, juuust a little... ♥"

 

Muffet pushed her customer's back to the wall while tiny spiders quickly slid a stool in place for her to sit on right in front of him. Muffet deftly pulled that naughty human cock from its confines, her face lighting up in excitement at the sight of it. The phallic shape was reflected in all her dark eyes.

 

Muffet sat so coyly on her little wooden stool, skirts fanned out and hanging over its edges. She had those thick thighs pressed together, stocking fabric tugged up and down here and there as she grinded them together...

 

She looked up at Frisk, face aglow. That cock-teasing young mistress was smiling at him brightly, all her eyes winking in waves. She looked genuinely entertained by the prospect of playing with such an unnaturally large member... Frisk's pecker was perfectly youthful like a young man's should be: smooth and soft-looking, yet undeniably hard and powerful in her hands. A fascinatingly human shaft that even the most dainty madam would want to wrap her lips around.

 

And the weight of his nuts... They had so much promise to them! Muffet couldn't help but lash her red tongue back and forth across her smooth mouth. She was excited just at the prospect of getting better acquainted with their charmingly churning, fast-swimming contents, and having a pussy-fucking session this little innocent wouldn't be forgetting about any time soon.

 

Muffet began to hum a gentle tune deep in the back of her throat. She winked one of her biggest eyes, cackled cutely, and began to deftly flitter her fingers up and down Frisk's rod, shooting them from tip to base with a practised ease.

 

When she was sure she had Frisk’s full attention, Muffet closed her eyes and began bobbing her head from side to side in time with the music echoing gently about the cave. The man-eater lolita looked more like an angel than ever as she continued to hum... but all the while teasingly encouraging those big swinging nuts under his handsome dick to build up a painful overflow, coaxing them to swell larger and larger with need for spider puss-puss... She opened an eye a crack, watched those hairless orbs sloshing back and forth, and cackled again... before speeding up her tugging.

 

"Uhuhuhu~ Don't look so blue... You should be happy a pretty girl wants to make you shoot off!"

 

Poor Frisk had built up such an over-abundance of sperm itching to shoot out... so many hours spent snuggling in a comfy chair with the voluptuous Toriel, half-heartedly listening to her long stories while idly feeling up her chubby thighs. But, while his mamma wanted him to be a good boy, this sweet little spider definitely wanted him to be bad.

 

"Ohhh... I'm not doing enough to finish you off, am I... shouldn't I be working my very best, to earn a repeat customer, mmmmm~?" Another two hands crept right up to the horny boy's crotch... now with one pair rhythmically working his shaft back and forth, a third hand teasing at his ballsack underneath, dainty black fingertips lightly scratching the underside again and again. Feeling every twitch and throb of that warm human cock-flesh, slowing down at the right times to frustrate his oncoming climax. The naughty was boy standing on his toes, a quiet whining noise escaping his throat... completely at the spider's mercy!

 

"Ahh... Ahh..." Frisk looked down at her through those slitted eyes, one of them opening just the smallest crack to flash at her pleadingly. The opal-eyed spider looked right back, crossing and uncrossing her long legs, leering at him like an evil little witch.

 

She laughed softly under her breath over and over, little cackles whipping through the air as she polished that big, hard cock. Muffet's delicate fingers looked like they should break under the weight of handling that turgid monster and yet it was completely under her control, tamed by flicking fingers and cupping palms.

 

A few flecks of Muffet’s drool slipped down sparkling fangs and splattered on that boiling-hot rod... She began polishing Frisk more vigorously. With one hand squeezing and massaging either of Frisk’s full nuts, Muffet wriggled the fingers of her other four... and then wrapped them around the shaft one by one.

 

One went at the base, squeezing his member’s root. Two went up the shaft, wringing gently together. Then Muffet leaned closer, smiling over that flushed dick as she used her last hand to ease his foreskin down a little further, and exposing Frisk’s gorgeous head to her steamy breath. “Huhuhu... Helllo~”

 

She started out strumming her fingers over his urethra, then rolled her palm around his urethra in circles until it was soaked in precum.

 

"Cum and cum~ Let's make up for all the seed you haven't been splashing around!"

 

Frisk cried out. His fingers crawled along the cavern wall, like he was afraid to even crinkle that expensive dress of hers... and he succumbed to her touches. With his back arched and his hips pumping at the air, Frisk began to pour out his cum, a total captive to the monster girl's six-handed boy-milking technique.

 

He might just have splattered Muffet from torso to belly if she hadn't dipped her head suddenly. Her small mouth opened wide, razor-sharp fangs brushing alongside and past his throbbing, cum-firing cockhead. She took Frisk in with her tongue, immediately suctioning on him and inviting sperm to flow into her belly right from the first moment of pressure. Maybe the spider even shocked herself with how quickly she went for him, primal thirst in her eyes, pearlescent drool running down her chin.

 

The noises she made! They were an ill-fit for the sophisticated girl in the pretty dress, loud and long "Shllllurp!" and "Schhhhck!" sounds that suggested she was trying to empty him to the last drop. Her cheeks bulged for a moment, Muffet's entire mouth full of human seed... and then she swallowed with a gulp.

 

Muffet sat back, recrossing her legs like a lady. A moment later, she belched cutely... and attendant spiders seemed to appear out of thin air, quickly dabbing at her mouth with napkins.

 

She gave the horny boy a minute to calm down while she tidied up, the scent of human cock lingering on her body... Muffet’s own excitement had built up a little more than she could handle, teasing that shaft for so long, ooh, she needed a little help calming down, herself! She stood up in front of her exhausted customer, legs squeezing together, her horny spot itching for stimulation underneath those poofy bloomers.

 

"Since you're the first new customer... in such a long time... I would like to offer you... mmm, mmm... offer... you... haaah~" Muffet’s professionalism melted away to reveal the perverted, selfish creature underneath. She leaned into the cutie boy, her many hands drawing strings of spider silk up and down his body, pinning him to the wall with arms at his sides, half-erect penis sticking out between icy-white bindings across his waist and legs.

 

"Ah, ah! Yes, yesssssss. Little human gets to try a free sample of our luxury service! Such a... lucky boy, ahuuuhuhuhu!" She hastily unbuttoned her little dress, tugging the pink garment down her legs. The naughty spidergirl stood bottomless with that premium cock-trap on full display... her little red cape only just covering her chest, the lilac color of her smooth skin going all the way down from her ribs to her black stockings. Frisk struggled under the webbing as the lustful princess's pussy kissed against his shaft, excessive wetness dripping to the floor between them.

 

Just the tip of her horny pussy twitching its way over the head of his member had been more than enough to leave Frisk writhing and drooling... She left his shaft sluiced with a slick coating that made his skin prickle, and was even more maddening when it dribbled in rivulets down that fat, swollen cock-head of his!

 

Frisk sagged forward until his chin was resting on his chest. As his strength let him completely, sucked down to that big, monster-liking member of his, his face became buried in those tangles of sticky webs fully binding his body. Frisk's mouth lolled open, and the human boy began to drool unconsciously.

 

He came eye to eye with the coating of girl-fluids dripping down his cock, watching as the swollen, engorged head turned bigger, darker. His shaft was throbbing rapidly now, twitching in time with his breathing. It squirmed with eagerness to get closer to that drooling honeypot, wanting to follow the gossamer threads of moisture bridging the distance between boy and girl, spunk-loaded cock and snug female insides.

 

Muffet penetrated herself with Frisk's shaft, moving her hips forward until she was fully spread by a cockhead that looked big enough to hurt. Frisk was so horny it nearly looked purple.

 

With some hands on her hips and others looped around his neck, the spider gal tittered and cackled her way down every inch of his cock. She pushed his full length inside her dripping pussy, immersing Frisk in her wild slit all the way down. She took him deeper than any small girl should have been able to, and soon her her fleshy pussy-lips were flattened against his hairless crotch.

 

"Humm~ Human... This thing of yours is so nice... It obviously doesn't hate spiders..."

 

Muffet coiled her hips as she danced from side to side, worming her way up and down his shaft. She lashed at him with her pussy, sudden whip-crack thrusts leaving Frisk breathless. And deeper still, that thirsty cervix was leaving lover's kisses with each deep plunge, inviting him to never go back to human girls ever again... to swear off his own species and only fuck hot monsters like her.

 

The spider began moving faster, using her pussy to milk him much more splendidly, and with more intensity, than her hands ever could have. She shuddered, shaking from the pleasure, and held him tightly... but her hips only moved faster, her sex-sleeve gripping him more intently. "Uuuu..."

 

The air filled with the half-panting, half-laughing of the sperm-greedy monster girl, her insides clinging to his cock. She stroked it back and forth as their bodies collided in a quick rhythm. Frisk held his breath, whole body tensed up in near-climax, forcing the horny spider to earn her prize.

 

"Haah, haah, haah...! Don't be stingy, c'mon, c'monnn~" Muffet’s hips squirmed side to side, rolling in circles to attack that delicious human dick from every angle. Finally overpowering the cutie boy's determination, veins throbbed along the sides of that big shaft, ropy shots of human cum pushing slowly up the length and filling her up. The inhuman female kept his cock fully enveloped, emitting an affectionate purring as her arthropod body ate up the full volume of warm seed.

 

\---

 

Muffet eased her hips away from Frisk, his exhausted cock slipping from her sex and drooping between his legs. It hung there timidly, beat-up beyond belief... red and raw after being bullied so much by the spider babe's hot pussy.

 

She was already back to looking coy and disinserted, more concerned with dusting invisible specks of dust from her shoulders than the webbed-up, well-fucked boy hanging from the wall in front of her.

 

"Hmhm..." She mused, tapping her chin with a single fingertip. An array of spiders helped her back into her slinky gothic lolita dress and hefted a parasol into her hands. Muffet twirled it playfully.

 

"Well, thank you so much for helping out with the Spider Bake Sale, uhuhu~ And be sure to tell all your friends about us!" Muffet opened her parasol over her head, turned away and cackled at him one last time over her shoulder. It seemed like she always had something to laugh about where horny human boys and their big dicks were involved. Muffet strutted away, kicking those big hips from side to side, wagglin' her bum like quite the little trollop.

 

Frisk watched her go, wriggling a little in his bonds. He glanced up and down the cavern path, then sagged into the web's embrace.

 

Hopefully Toriel would wander by eventually...


End file.
